Degrés divers de folie
by selene Magnus
Summary: la folie, terme générique recouvrant bien des réalités et disparités. Olivia va découvrir qu'elle est entourée de "fous" tous bien différents mais va-t-elle s'en apercevoir à temps?
1. Chapter 1

**Nouvelle histoire qui j'espère vous plaira, malgré un titre des plus approximatif. Mon écriture sera limitée à des dialogues, très peu de descriptions et d'actions, en espérant que cela ne vous rebute pas. bon courage  
**

* * *

_**Degrés divers de folie**_

- Eh? Que fais-tu ici?

- Casey? Si je m'y attendais…!

- Pareil pour moi! Franchement Dean, que fais-tu à traîner dans ce couloir?

- Euh… j'ai une enquête en commun avec la SVU

- Vraiment?

- Oui

- Garde tes mensonges pour les idiots Porter! Ils n'ont aucune affaire avec le FBI actuellement

- Qu'en sais-tu?

- Parce que je suis leur substitut du procureur. Je suis au courant de toutes leurs enquêtes

- Hein? Depuis quand?

- Plusieurs années en fait. Alors tu fais quoi ici? Le FBI n'est jamais le bienvenu dans les bureaux de la police locale

- Euh… rien, je…

- Hey Casey! Vous tombez bien, j'avais ces dossiers à vous remettre

- Merci Olivia. Tant qu'on y est, je vous présente…

- Inutile je connais. Salut Dean! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène par chez nous?

- Euh… j'ai…une affaire avec les Stups à côté…je passais et donc…

- C'est sympa. Mais tu n'excuse je suis débordée aujourd'hui. On s'appelle ok?

- Bien sûr

_Casey regarde Dean, absorbé à contempler Olivia qui s'éclipse rapidement._

- J'y crois pas! C'est pour Olivia que tu traînes ici?

- Mais pas du tout

- J'le connais par cœur ton petit air de faux innocent! Si je pouvais prendre une photo juste là! On dirait un ado de 14 ans en pleine découverte de libido devant sa prof en jupe courte!

- Arrête des fantasmes débiles

- C'est plutôt toi qui es en plein fantasme! Tu es venu jusqu'ici juste pour draguer Olivia

- Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire de toute façon?

- C'est juste que … je connais Olivia, c'est une amie, et je ne veux pas la voir se faire arnaquer par toi!

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires

- Pas question que je laisse une amie tomber si bas

- Comment ça? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes y faire?

- Juste l'avertir de ce qui l'attend

_Il devient blême:_ - Casey, non… pourquoi tu me fais ça?

- Elle mérite bien mieux que toi

- Tu peux pas me faire ça! C'est quoi hein? De la jalousie? Ou de la vengeance?

* * *

**Pourquoi pense-t-il ça de Casey? y a-t-il anguille sous roche?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Il devient blême:_ - Casey, non… pourquoi tu me fais ça?

- Elle mérite bien mieux que toi

- Tu peux pas me faire ça! C'est quoi hein? De la jalousie? Ou de la vengeance?

* * *

- Tu n'y es pas du tout

- Tu oublies que c'est toi qui m'as quitté! Alors c'est pas la peine de jouer les jalouses maintenant!

- Je ne suis pas jalouse, ça me ferait bien mal!

- Tu as voulu reprendre ta liberté et j'ai rien fait contre toi, moi! Je ne t'ai pas empêché de refaire ta vie! Alors tu ne te mêles pas de la mienne!

- Ça, tu ne risquais pas de m'en empêcher c'est sûr

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me reproches à la fin? Tu t'es barrée sans dire un mot! Sans me laisser une chance de comprendre! Et encore moins de corriger ce qui te déplaisait

- Tu es incapable de changer Dean

- Tu n'en sais rien, vu que tu t'es enfuie sans me laisser cette possibilité. Alors maintenant tu peux le cracher ton venin, vas-y défoules toi! Mais tu n'as pas à m'empêcher d'être heureux! Je ne t'ai pas fait d'emmerdes moi! Tu as voulu divorcer et je te l'ai accordé sans le moindre obstacle

- Parce que je n'étais rien pour toi

- Tu divagues! Je t'avais épousée, c'était pas rien ça!

- J'étais invisible! Que je sois là ou partie, t'as pas dû voir la différence

- C'est faux je t'aimais. C'est toi qui as tout laissé tomber

- Tu ne m'accordais aucune attention. Tu vivais ta vie comme un célibataire, sans te soucier de faire une place à ta femme

- Traites-moi de macho aussi! Je t'ai toujours considérée en égal, tu peux pas dire le contraire!

- Tu passais des heures indéfinies au bureau sans même m'appeler, tu disparaissais des jours entiers

- C'était le boulot! J'étais en pleine ascension tu le sais bien! Il fallait que je m'accroche sans compter! Je ne t'ai jamais reproché tes longues heures d'études dans tes piles de bouquins ! J't'ai jamais empêché de rien!

- Tu ne te préoccupais pas de moi surtout! Combien de fois où tu rentrais tard, et que tu te préparais à manger sans un regard pour ce que je t'avais cuisiné? Et quand tu te lançais dans du rangement ou du ménage, négligeant ce que je venais de faire juste avant?

- C'est ça ce que tu me reproches? D'avoir participé aux tâches ménagères? Laisses-moi rire!

- Tu achetais des meubles sans mon avis, sans même m'en avertir. Tu n'utilisais que ce que tu avais ramené, jamais ce que j'achetais pour nous deux. J'étais ta colocataire tout simplement

- Arrête ton délire! Tu te focalises sur des détails

- Tu ne me touchais plus, ça aussi c'est un détail?

- Euh… j'étais à fond dans le lancement de ma carrière, tu peux comprendre ça non? Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire porter le chapeau parce que je te traitais correctement, avec respect et amour. C'est toi qui t'aies monté la tête toute seule! Tu me reproches des absurdités! Tu as eu de la chance qu'à l'époque j'ai accepté ta demande de divorce sans rechigner. Parce que si j'avais contesté, tu risquais pas de gagner avec des arguments aussi ridicules!

- Avais-tu une maîtresse?

- Quoi?

- Je te demande si tu avais à l'époque une maîtresse, ça expliquerait bien des choses

- Non! Je ne t'ai jamais trompée, parce que ça ne m'intéressait pas. Parce que je t'aimais, même si tu ne veux pas me croire

- Tu ne sais que t'aimer toi Dean, pas les autres

- Pense ce que tu as envie ça m'est égal aujourd'hui. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est d'oublier tout ça. Comme je l'ai fait. Définitivement

- Désolée mais je pense à une amie chère qui n'imagine pas dans quoi elle met les pieds

- Arrêtes! Je ne veux pas que tu lui parles de nous!

- Pourquoi? Puisque tu es si parfait et que rien n'est de ta faute?

- Tu vas tout déformer! Et la monter contre moi!

- Je ne dirais que la vérité

- Putain Casey, tu veux quoi à la fin? Que je te supplie? Que je m'excuse? Ok je suis désolé! Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je te blessais, j'ai jamais cherché à te faire souffrir, je te jure! Mais laisses-moi juste une chance! J'ai changé! J'ai droit au bénéfice du doute quand même?

- Elle te plait tant que ça!?

_Il hésite à répondre mais sachant son interlocutrice perspicace, il finit par être honnête:_ - Oui. Ne lui dis rien Casey, je ne veux pas la perdre… j'ai une chance, une seule d'être heureux… ne me fous pas tout en l'air, je t'en prie

'*****************************************************************************

_Olivia le retient par une main sur son torse et éloigne son visage._

- Dean… je t'en prie, je préfère qu'on reste juste amis

_Il déglutît difficilement_ : - Pourquoi?

- Je crois que ça ne marcherait pas entre nous, nous sommes trop différents

- Mais pas du tout!

- Si je t'assure…. Et j'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça en ce moment, tu comprends? Avec la découverte de mon frère, ma suspension…

- Je vois oui

- Je suis désolée, c'est mieux comme ça

_Dean essaie de cacher sa tristesse: sa fierté lui interdisant de s'effondrer devant qui que ce soit, et surtout elle._

'**********************************************************************************

- Espèce de salope!

_Casey sursaute en entendant la porte de son bureau claquer derrière Dean, entré en trombe._

- Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher bien sûr! Tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis crois-moi!

- Dean? C'est quoi cette manière de…?

- Je t'avais juste demandé de te taire c'était trop dur? Tu as pris ton pied en foutant ma vie en l'air? Je ne sais pas quand ni comment mais tu vas me payer ça je te jure!

_Il ressort avec la même fureur, en re-claquant la porte, au point que Casey s'imagina la voir tomber de ses gonds._

- Ah je pige… Olivia…tu viens sans le vouloir de me créer le plus tenace des ennemis… si encore j'avais dit quelque chose, ça pourrait se justifier!

'*****************************************************************


	3. Chapter 3

- Ça se passe bien ce nouveau job?

- Ouais c'est cool. Enfin c'est pas le mot vu les affaires qu'on traite, mais l'ambiance me plait bien

- Tant mieux, ça me fait bien plaisir

- Dean, pourquoi tu as appuyé ma candidature à ce poste?

- Parce que t'es un super bon flic, voilà tout!

- À d'autres! Je te connais bien, tu ne t'étais jamais mouillé avant pour m'aider dans ma carrière. Mais là miracle, tu te rappelles que j'existe! C'est un peu gros pour le coup!

- Quand j'ai su que le poste se libérait, j'ai tout de suite pensé que tu y serais bien à ta place. C'est une unité de très bonne réputation

- Que veux-tu en fait?

- Juste aider un peu mon petit cousin préféré! Tu viens de le dire! Il était temps que je te file un petit coup de main bien mérité

- Ne me prends pas pour un con. Tu veux quelque chose en échange. Alors quoi?

- Ok! Juste… quelques petites… infos

- Tu veux ma peau au quoi? Chaque affaire est confidentielle même vis-à-vis des autres unités et…

- Mais non pas là-dessus! Je m'en moque bien de tes enquêtes! J'ai assez des miennes!

- Sur quoi alors?

- L'ambiance au bureau… tes collègues…

- Tu veux que j'espionne la SVU pour toi? Tu cherches quoi en fait? T'as laissé tomber le FBI pour les Affaires internes? Ou tu joue double-jeu?

- C'est pas contre quelqu'un! Je cherche pas à piéger qui que ce soit! … je veux juste…

_Il sort son portefeuille et en saisit une petite photo, qu'il pose sur la table et pousse vers Nick. Celui-ci la prend et l'examine._

- On dirait… mon équipière? C'est une vieille photo, une autre coiffure mais je la reconnais

- Je veux des infos sur elle

- Quel genre d'infos?

- Comment elle va… son moral… sa vie quoi

- Sa vie?... ses fréquentations aussi je suppose?

- Oui

- Tu veux en venir où Dean? Et comment se fait-il que tu aies sa photo sur toi? Et dans ton portefeuille en plus! C'est un peu trop intime ça! Ne me dis pas que tu as le béguin pour elle quand même?

- Et pourquoi pas? Je suis pas assez bien, c'est ce que tu veux dire?

-Non c'est juste que c'est dément! Tu m'as pistonné dans ce poste juste pour pouvoir te rapprocher d'elle de façon détournée?

- Je sais plus comment faire… elle ne veux plus me parler…. Elle est si secrète que j'arrive pas à glaner quoique ce soit… ce qu'elle fait ou qui elle voit…

- Tu l'espionnes pas quand même?

- J'en ai besoin tu comprends ça? Quand je l'aperçois….même juste une minute… le monde renaît…j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui lui arrive. J'ai pensé que… vu combien elle était proche de l'autre andouille, qu'elle allait reporter son besoin de confiance sur un autre collègue! Mais les deux autres ne peuvent pas me sentir, il fallait quelqu'un d'autre… quelqu'un de nouveau

- Alors pourquoi moi? J'étais le pantin idéal à ce que je vois!

- Plutôt une absence de danger

- Quel danger?

- Tu vas pas me la piquer toi! Je sais que tu ne chercheras pas à te l'accaparer, comme le faisait Stabler. Et puis tu sauras la protéger, t'es un excellent policier. Avec toi j'ai confiance

- Et ben pour toi qui ne fais confiance même pas à ta propre ombre, c'est un sacré compliment. Mais je suis loin d'apprécier que tu te serves de moi comme ça

- Je t'en prie Nick! Ça ne lui fera aucun tord

- Tu l'espionnes!

- Je l'aime! Et ça me tue! Je ne peux pas faire autrement… elle me manque tellement

- Et que s'est-il passé pour qu'elle te repousse autant?

- Casey l'a montée contre moi

- Casey est au courant de tes sentiments?

- Oui, elle a deviné. Je crois qu'elle a voulu se venger de moi, en m'ôtant mes chances avec Olivia. Elle lui a raconté des horreurs sur moi

- C'est pas le genre de Casey

- Elle a voulu se venger de l'échec de notre mariage. Mais c'est elle qui est partie, je ne l'ai jamais chassée!

- Nul n'est innocent dans ce genre de choses

- Il faut que tu m'aides Nick! J'ai jamais été aussi accro de quelqu'un

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir un psy

- C'est déjà fait. Il a dit que je n'étais ni fou ni pervers mais on ne peut pas contrôler ses sentiments

- On n'est pas dans la merde surtout

'*****************************************************************************


	4. Chapter 4

- Hello

- Dean? Encore toi? Tu crois pas que tu abuses? Ça fait à peine deux semaines!

- Je t'en prie, racontes-moi. Que s'est-il passé depuis?

- Mais rien! Il n'y a pas de révolutions tous les jours dans sa vie!

- Comment était-elle habillée ce matin? Des bijoux peut-être?

- Non ça suffit! Tu deviens grave là!

- Je pense tout le temps à elle, j'en deviens fou! Il faut que tu me racontes Nick

- T'es taré! Ça va t'avancer à quoi hein? Honnêtement?

- J'ai plus que ça! J'arrive même plus à faire correctement mon job parce que je n'ai plus qu'elle en tête! Je suis à deux doigts de me faire virer

- Faut te faire aider là, ça devient plus qu'inquiétant!

- Dis-moi quelque chose sur elle… juste un petit truc… que je puisse rêver un peu

- Dean, faut que tu décroches, ça peut plus durer cette obsession! Surtout que…

- Surtout que quoi?

- Non rien

- Qu'est-ce que tu caches?

- Dean… je ne voulais pas te l'apprendre comme ça…j'espérais que tu allais te calmer un peu, mais tu te comportes comme un drogué. Alors je vais te sevrer, c'est la seule chose qui me reste à faire. Elle sort avec un autre homme

_Dean blêmit et se reprend:_ - C'est… c'est pas vrai! Tu dis ça pour me faire peur

- Non. Il est avocat et ça marche fort entre eux

- Oh mon dieu! Qui…qui est-ce?

- Ça ne sert à rien que tu en saches plus

- Donnes-moi son nom! Je vais le buter!

- Pardon?

- Olivia est à moi! Il n'a pas le droit de me la voler! J'ai trop attendu, j'ai trop souffert… il n'a pas le droit!

- Oooh tu te calmes Porter! Ou je t'embarque et je vais te faire passer ces idées-là moi!

_Dean s'écroule sur sa chaise_.

- Dean… écoutes-moi… va voir un médecin

'*******************************************************************************

- Je peux te parler un instant?

- Ouais, y a un problème?

- C'est plutôt personnel

- Okay, allons un peu plus loin alors. Tu as des soucis Nick?

- En fait c'est quelqu'un de ma famille, qui aurait besoin de ton aide

- Ah bon? C'est à propos d'un viol? Tu sais gérer ça aussi bien que moi…

- Non rien à voir. Voilà c'est assez … délicat et bizarre de t'en parler…mais mon cousin est en train de devenir dingue…

- J'en suis désolée mais je ne suis pas psy

- Parce qu'il est raide amoureux de toi

- Pardon?

- Je veux juste que tu ailles lui parler, que tu lui fasse comprendre que… enfin je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé autrefois entre vous, et c'est sûr que ça ne me regarde pas, mais si tu pouvais faire juste un tout petit pas vers lui… juste histoire qu'il aille mieux! Je sais que tu es avec David, et il n'est pas question de changer ça, mais juste lui donner … un peu d'amitié peut-être. C'est un brave type et le voir comme ça…

- Attends, attends là! Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes?

- Peut-être que ce qu'il s'est passé autrefois, ça peut s'oublier… ou au moins se mettre de côté

- Mais tu me parles de quoi? Ou plutôt de qui?

- Mm je suis con! Si je te donne pas son nom! C'est Dean Porter

- Dean…?

- C'est si grave ce qu'il a bien pu te faire?

- Mais…mais…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu? Il t'a trompé avec une autre femme?

- Nan! C'est… c'était juste… un problème de boulot! Rien à voir avec une quelconque relation! On… on n'est jamais sortis ensembles! C'était une décision politique qu'il a prise, j'étais pas d'accord, on s'est frittés, okay, mais c'était pas la fin du monde!

- Pourtant tu as refusé de lui parler depuis!

- Mais non!... enfin oui au début, j'étais en colère… mais quelques semaines plus tard j'étais calmée. Il a fait ses choix point, c'est du passé, je ne lui en veux pas pour ça!

- Il est persuadé du contraire

- Écoutes j'y peux rien s'il se comporte comme un gamin! S'il m'avait contacté depuis, je lui aurais dit

- Et dire qu'il se mortifie parce qu'il croit que tu le hais

- Mais non, bien sûr que non…. Je ne l'ai jamais haï

- S'il te plait Olivia, vas lui dire ça

- Nick, c'est stupide…

- Il est fou de toi! Il a juste besoin d'un sourire, c'est tout. Il sait que tu n'es pas libre, et je le connais assez pour t'assurer qu'il sera respectueux, mais juste une main tendue, et tu le sors de l'enfer

'*****************************************************************************


	5. Chapter 5

- Dean! Tu viens ouvrir ou quoi? Ça fait une plombe que je tambourine à ta porte!

- T'as pas fichu de voir que c'est pas fermé?

_Un peu penaud, Nick ouvre la porte, et Olivia lui emboîte le pas._

- C'est quoi ce bordel? - _s'écrie-t-il afféré!_

_Devant eux, de nombreuses bouteilles d'alcool sur le sol, une odeur épouvantable et un Dean assis sur la table basse qui roule dans sa main sa dernière bouteille. Il ne se fatigue même pas à lever les yeux sur les arrivants._

- Tu fais quoi? T'as perdu la tête?

- Mêles-toi de tes oignons

- Ce sont mes oignons justement. Qu'est ce qui te prend? Depuis quand tu bois comme un trou?

- Hier

- Tu as bu tout ça en deux jours?

- Ils m'ont viré

- Dean, remues-toi un peu! Ça risque pas de s'arranger si tu t'enfonces dans la boisson

- J'ai plus rien à perdre de toute façon

- Bien sûr que si Dean

_À cette voix, Dean se relève aussitôt pour diriger ses yeux sur Olivia. Elle est encore à l'entrée et n'avait pas fait un seul bruit, ne trahissant pas sa présence._

_Dean reste muet un instant puis panique:_

- Non non ne rentres pas….ne regarde pas je t'en prie…Olivia ne rentres pas, ne vois pas ça!

- Okay okay, tu te calmes. Olivia ne va rentrer tout de suite, ok? Écoutes bien. Tu vas aller dans ta salle de bain, te passer de l'eau sur le visage, voire même te raser aussi et changer de fringues. Moi je range ce bordel, et après elle pourra entrer. Ça te va comme ça? Bien vas-y alors

_Dean s'enfuit, non sans un regard inquiet vers Olivia, qui s'est reculée dans le couloir._

- Olivia, ça va?

- J'ai de mauvais souvenirs quand je vois ça! Ma mère était alcoolique

- Non, Dean n'est pas à ce stade-là! C'est juste une mauvaise passe dont on va le sortir. Aides-moi tu veux bien? Il y en a partout

- Comment il tient debout après avoir vidé toutes ces bouteilles?

- Parce qu'elles ne sont pas vides, regardes! Elles sont juste entamées. Tu vois que ce n'est pas un alcoolique, sinon il n'aurait rien laissé

- C'est vrai

_Elle se met aussi à ramasser les bouteilles, qu'ils vident dans l'évier._

- Tu savais à l'époque qu'il était dingue de toi?

- Non, je ne m'étais rendue compte de rien. Certes il m'avait une fois demandé de sortir avec lui, mais j'avais décliné et jamais il n'en avait reparlé. On était restés bons amis et je croyais que cela lui convenait aussi

- Avant il n'était pas du genre sentimental… en tout cas pas du style à le montrer

- Ouais, j'ai rarement vu quelqu'un si secret sur lui-même. S'il m'avait un peu plus parlé…

- Vous allez pouvoir mettre les choses à plat maintenant….. Aaah ben y a pas à dire! Tu fais un peu moins ours comme ça! Du coup, je vais pouvoir vous laisser sans craindre pour sa survie

_Dean resta un long moment sans faire un geste, une fois son cousin envolé. Il n'osait pas la regarder._

- Je suis désolé… que tu fus le témoin de…ça

- Dean ce n'est rien. Je suis venue pour t'aider

- Il t'a tout raconté?

- Oui. Pourquoi tu ne m'en avais jamais rien dit?

- J'avais peur… d'un autre rejet

- Ça date de quand?

- Du début

- Oh?

- La première fois que je t'ai vue, mon cœur s'est arrêté

- Je suis désolée si j'ai été… cruelle

- Non c'est moi qui suis à blâmer. Je t'ai déçue

- Si tu parles de l'affaire avec la CIA, je ne t'en veux plus

- C'est vrai?

- Oui. J'ai été un moment colère, mais ça m'a passé. J'ai compris ton point de vue, même si je ne le partage pas. Si j'avais su que cela prendrait de telles proportions pour toi…

- Je suis qu'un idiot, pardon

- Je ne t'en veux pas Dean, ok?

- Il te rend heureuse

- Heu…

- Ça se voit. Tu n'as jamais été aussi radieuse

- C'est gentil Dean… je suis désol..

- Ça me fait plaisir de te voir heureuse vraiment. Vous allez faire un bébé?

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça?

- C'est bien ce que tu as toujours désiré?

- Euh … oui… oui c'est en projet

- Je suis heureux pour toi. Tu le mérites tellement

- Dean…

- Non ça va aller. De toute façon j'étais pas assez bien pour toi

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai!

- Si. J'aurais pas su moi te rendre si épanouie. J'ai toujours détruit toutes mes relations. Regarde avec Casey…

- Quoi Casey?

- J'avais beau être sérieux, ça ne marchait pas. Parce que ce n'était pas destiné à marcher

- Tu… tu es sorti avec Casey? Casey Novak?

- Ben… elle ne te l'a pas dit?

- Non! J'ignorais!

- Oh?

- Mais cela changera Dean. Un jour toi aussi…

- Non, je sais que non. Mais qu'importe. Tant que toi tu vis dans le bonheur, c'est le plus important pour moi…. Olivia?

- Oui?

- Je… je voudrais juste… qu'on redevienne amis, tu veux bien?

- Bien sûr. Je ne t'ai jamais vu autrement

- On pourrait, je sais pas, se voir de temps en temps… dîner ensemble…non déjeuner! Avec plein de monde autour, comme ça, il n'y aura pas de malentendus… ou de tentations

- Ok, je suis d'accord

- Pourquoi pas… tous les jeudis?

- Euh… mais jeudi c'est dans deux jours!

- C'est le hasard ça

- Sûr!

- Tu veux bien?

- Ok ça marche. Va pour le jeudi. Enfin selon mes horaires de boulot

- Bien entendu

- Tu vas faire quoi toi? Pour ton job?

- Me battre. Leur prouver que je suis pas fini

- Ça me rassure de t'entendre dire ça!

- C'est toi qui as rechargé mes batteries

'*********************************************************************************


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou à toutes! Merci pour vos messages, je kiffe chacun d'eux. Allez c'est reparti! le chapitre 5 n'était pas la fin, j'ai encore quelques surprises pour vous! enjoy!

* * *

- Dean? Oh mon dieu! Que s'est-il passé?

- Tu dois venir Olivia… tout de suite

- Mais… entres vite! Je vais appeler un médecin et …

- Non! Tu dois sortir…vite

- De quoi tu parles? Il faut te soigner! Tu as vu ton agresseur?

- Tu ne dois pas rester ici Olivia… viens avec moi

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça? C'est toi la priorité Dean. Tu as peut-être des côtes cassées, ou pire. Viens à l'intérieur, je…

- Non, tu es en danger ici

- Pardon?

- Il faut partir… tout de suite…

- Mais?

- Est-ce qu'il est là?

- Euh…

- Chérie, qu'y a-t-il_? - apparaît David. Dean se glace, effleure sa ceinture mais se souvient qu'il n'avait pas son arme sur lui. _

(David) : - Qui est-ce?

- C'est un ami. Il est blessé. Appelles une ambulance David

(David) :- Que vous est-il arrivé? Vous êtes dans un sale état mon pauvre

- Olivia! Éloignes-toi de lui!

_Dean attrape la main d'Olivia pour l'attirer vers lui._

- Aïe! Dean!

(David) :- Que faites-vous? Lâchez-la!

- Ne vous approchez plus d'elle!

- Dean? Qu'est ce qu'il te prend? _- crie Olivia en s'arrachant de sa poigne._

- Tu es en danger en restant là

- Quel danger?

- Lui

- Pardon? Tu débloques?

(David) :- C'est un malade! Est-ce les coups qu'il a reçus ou il est toujours comme ça?

- Dean, ça suffit tes divagations! Tu te calmes! Je ne vais nulle part tant que tu ne m'aurais pas sorti une parole cohérente! Et d'abord qui t'a fait ça?

- Demandes-lui

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans?

- Il a envoyé ses sbires me tabasser

- Tu es dingue?

- Tu es en danger à côté de lui Olivia, viens avec moi

(David) :- Je ne vous laisserai pas insinuer de telles calomnies absurdes, espèce de malade!

_Olivia regarda tour à tour les deux hommes : David indigné et Dean inquiet._

(David) :- Chérie, rentres, on va appeler une patrouille. Ce type est un taré, c'est certain

- Ne la touchez pas! Olivia, sors vite d'ici! Il est dangereux… regardes ce qu'il m'a fait! Si jamais il s'en prend à toi!

- Il… tu … j'y crois pas Dean! Si tu n'étais pas en sang, je… comment oses-tu inventer de telles horreurs?

- Olivia…

- C'est ton nouveau plan tordu c'est ça? Tu n'as rien trouvé d'autre? Et moi qui te plaignais!

- Olivia… tu dois me croire…

- Tu n'es qu'un manipulateur de pacotille! Je devrais te clouer la porte au nez mais je suis encore capable de compassion même pour un minable! Alors tu vas entrer et te taire le temps qu'un docteur arrive!

- Oli…

- Silence! Je ne veux plus entendre tes bobards! Tu te comportes pire qu'un gamin, j'ai honte pour toi! J'ai déjà vu que la jalousie faisait faire des absurdités mais là c'est le pompon!

- Crois-moi Olivia, tu es en danger auprès de lui…

- Arrêtes ça tout de suite! David, appelle un docteur et après il s'en ira

- Tu penses que je me suis fait ça tout seul peut-être?

- J'ignore qui t'as agressé et j'étais prête à retrouver ton coupable, mais que tu accuses mon petit ami, c'est… plus que mesquin!

- C'est pas de la jalousie Olivia

- Mais bien sûr que si! Tu veux lui faire porter le chapeau pour que je l'éjecte de ma vie! C'est ignoble de ta part! Maintenant je ne veux plus rien écouter ou je te laisse dehors dans tes emmerdes!

_Dean se tait pendant que David en arrière-plan soulève légèrement un côté des lèvres. Comprenant son erreur tactique, Dean rebrousse chemin en boitant._

- Dean, reviens! Le docteur est en route…

_Mais il part sans se retourner et Olivia hésite à le rattraper. Il est très vite hors de vue._

* * *

_Hey hey vous ne vous y attendiez pas à cette idée n'est-ce pas?  
_


	7. Chapter 7

- Inspecteur Amaro? C'est par ici

- C'est un viol?

- Non mais la victime vous a demandé expressément

- Ah bon?

_Nick suit donc l'infirmier dans les couloirs des urgences. Il le laisse devant une chambre où il entre, pour y découvrir Dean en train de se faire recoudre l'arcade, un bras en bandoulière et des bandes autour du torse_

- Mais… Dean? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

- C'est ma partie d'échecs hebdomadaire. C'est un sport extrême comme tu vois

- Si tu arrives à plaisanter c'est que la tête aussi est touchée. Combien d'assaillants?

- Trois. Ils m'ont attiré en se faisant passer pour un indic. Je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu

- Tu les connaissais?

- Jamais vus. Mais je sais qui les a envoyés

- Ça a un rapport avec une de tes enquêtes en cours?

- Non c'est personnel. C'est pourquoi je t'ai appelé toi et pas mes collègues

- J'aime pas ça! Dans quoi tu vas encore m'embarquer?

- C'est Haden

- David? Tu dérailles?

- Certainement pas non, même si j'aurais préféré crois-moi

- Il était là?

- Non, il était tranquillement à la maison avec un alibi en or. Mais les autres m'ont dit qu'il était le commanditaire

- Ils t'ont dit ça texto?

- Par des allusions, mais c'était parfaitement clair. Je n'ai aucun doute

- Vraiment?

- Tu ne me crois pas?

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit exactement?

_Dean soupire:_ - Si tu ne me crois pas, ça sert à rien que tu restes ici!

- Prends pas la mouche tu veux! C'est difficile à croire en l'état. Mais si tu me racontes en détail, sûrement que j'arriverais aux mêmes conclusions. Alors quelles ont été leurs paroles exactes?

- Que je devais arrêter de tourner autour de sa copine! Que c'était le dernier avertissement!

- Dean!

- Ça ne peut être que lui! Tu dois l'embarquer! Olivia est en danger avec lui!

- On se calme! Dean… je crois que tu déraille drôlement encore une fois!

- Putain mais c'est évident non? Comment peux-tu ne pas le voir aussi? Tu me crois jaloux au point de l'accuser injustement c'est ça?

- Je crois tout simplement que tu extrapoles dangereusement. Ça peut être n'importe qui d'autre

- Comment ça n'importe qui? Je drague personne, alors je vois pas qui d'autre ça pourrait concerner!

- Tu as peut être discuté sans arrières pensées avec une femme, le petit copain super possessif l'a vu et puis voilà!

- Je ne discute avec personne! C'est à peine si je dis bonjour à mes voisins et mes collègues

- Ça peut être super anodin…ta boulangère le matin…un renseignement dans la rue…

- Non! T'as pas remarqué que j'étais asociable? Personne ne m'aborde et j'aborde personne!

- Mais de là à ce que ce soit David!

- Il n'y a qu'avec Olivia que je passe du temps. Personne d'autre. Il l'a appris et cherche à se débarrasser de moi! Je suis inquiet Nick! S'il s'en prend à elle?

- Si tu as raison, il n'aura pas la moindre motivation à s'en prendre à elle. Il doit au contraire jouer les gentils pour la garder

- C'est un taré! Il peut disjoncter à tout moment!

- On n'en est pas là!

- Tu ne me crois pas vraiment toi non plus

- Pourquoi moi non plus? À qui d'autre as-tu exposé ta théorie du complot?

- Olivia a refusé de me croire

- Tu es allé lui dire ça comme ça?

- Évidemment! J'avais trop peur pour elle!

- Et forcément elle a défendu l'intégrité de son copain! C'était couru d'avance

- Faut l'arrêter, il est dangereux!

- Tu n'as aucune preuve solide

- Mais c'est lui!

- Peut être. Il faut d'abord retrouver les hommes de main pour les cuisiner. Décris-les moi

'************************************************************************************************************************

- Bonjour partenaire

- Salut Nick. Hey! Avant que tu n'ouvres la bouche, je préfère te prévenir: si tu essaies ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, de défendre ton abruti de cousin, je te file un direct dans le pif! Est-ce clair?

- Oula, oui je t'assure que je vais m'en abstenir

- C'est pas croyable quand même! Comment il peut se comporter comme ça? C'est puéril, stupide, gamin et complètement con!

- Il n'a pas réfléchi suffisamment

- Ça c'est sûr! Je suis désolée de ce qu'il lui est arrivé, mais accuser mon copain c'est…

- Il s'est juste inquiété pour toi

- Pour moi? C'est lui qui se fait tabasser et il s'inquiète pour moi?

- Persuadé que tu vivais avec un homme violent, il a angoissé. Il n'a pensé qu'à ta sécurité Olivia. Et pas à te séparer de David

- Faut qu'il prenne rendez-vous avec des psy!

- Ça ne lui ferait pas de mal c'est sûr

- Euh… sinon comment il va?

- Ça ira. Il est en observation quelques jours à l'hôpital mais rien de préoccupant. Il n'est pas très beau à voir, ceci dit

- Qui est chargé de l'affaire? Il y a des pistes? Sérieuses je veux dire, pas celle qui accuse David

- C'est moi qui enquête

- Ah bon?

- Ouais. Il n'a pas voulu se montrer comme ça devant ses collègues

- Hmmm, il aurait moins fait le malin

- Et je n'ai pas encore de pistes. On a fait des portraits robots de ses agresseurs mais rien de concluant. Faut que je trouve des témoins

- Oui bonne chance

- Euh… tu voudrais pas m'aider?

- Tu manques pas de culot de me demander ça?

- J'ai tout un quartier à quadriller! Et je suis tout seul. Et c'est en plus du boulot… allez, juste pour interroger les riverains!

'*****************************************************************************************************************************


	8. Chapter 8

'********************************************************************

- Tu es prête Olivia? Moralès est arrivé avec le matériel

- Oui. Ah Moralès!

- Bonjour Olivia. Donc voilà, je vous pose ce petit micro sous les vêtements. Parfait. On fait un essai. J'ouvre l'émetteur

- Crrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

- Ça marche pas

- C'est bizarre ce style d'interférences. Allez dans la pièce voisine et revenez

_Olivia obéit et disparaît de la pièce._

- Crrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

_À son retour, elle demande:_ - Alors?

- Toujours pareil. Je vais changer le micro, il a peut être une défaillance

- Crrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

- Encore ce son…inquiétant

- Votre matériel est pourri ou quoi?

- Dernier test: Amaro, prenez le premier micro testé et allez parler dans une autre pièce

_Nick s'exécute et s'égosille dans la pièce voisine._

- Hey vous m'entendez? J'espère que oui, je veux pas passer pour un idiot qui parle tout seul!

_A son retour, Moralès lui dit:_

- Je vous ai très bien entendu. C'est pas le micro le problème

- C'est quoi alors? Je peux pas faire mon flag sans rien enregistrer!

- Je reviens

- Moralès!

- Bizarre ça! On n'a pas de soucis d'habitude

_Moralès ne s'est absenté que quelques minutes mais nos inspecteurs deviennent impatients._

- Bon alors vous avez la solution? C'est quoi ce truc?

_Moralès passe le long du corps d'Olivia un appareil, en lui faisant signe de se taire. L'appareil émet un petit son en approchant de son visage. Puis il retourne allumer son émetteur._

- Crrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

- Bon vous faites quoi? C'est stressant ce bruit

- Indispensable pour nous couvrir

- De quoi?

- Si mon micro fait de telles interférences, c'est parce qu'il fonctionne en circuit fermé avec un autre ouvert dans la même pièce. Et il est sur vous Olivia

- Pardon?

- Exactement. Mon détecteur l'a localisé dans cette boucle d'oreilles. Mais avec le mien allumé qui bloque la transmission, l'indiscret ne peut pas nous entendre. Donnez-le moi, je peux le neutraliser en douceur. Il pensera juste qu'il est en panne

_Olivia abasourdie par cette découverte ôte son bijou et le donne au technicien, qui le démonte en une seconde._

- Voyez ici: c'est une fausse pierre

- Attendez! Ne le détruisez pas. Il va servir à piéger le coupable

- Comment quiconque a pu poser un micro dans un de tes bijoux? Il a fait une copie frauduleuse qu'il a échangée contre le vrai. Ce qui veut dire qu'il est entré chez toi!

- Non c'est bien plus simple Nick. Personne n'a pu pratiquer un échange, car je porte ses boucles jour et nuit depuis le jour où je les ai eues. Ça veut dire qu'il m'écoute depuis tout ce temps, quelle enflure!

- Qui pouvait savoir que tu allais acheter ces bijoux ? Tu les avais commandés par la poste?

- Non Nick. On me les a offertes

- Oh! Qui?

- Mon petit ami!

'**************************************************************************************************************************

aie aie aie! la vie en rose serait-elle en train de virer de couleur?


	9. Chapter 9

_Allez, the suite, ça continue sur les chapeaux de roues!  
_

* * *

Chambre hospitalière

- Salut

- Hum… Olivia?

- Tu vas mieux?

- Oui… oui ça ira…mais je suis étonné de te voir

- J'ai mis du temps à venir parce que… parce que j'étais en colère contre toi. J'ai pas apprécié que tu t'en prenne à David! C'est pas sa faute tout ça!

- Je n'aurais pas dû, je sais. Je me suis inquiété inutilement…

- Bon je te pardonne - _fit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit._

- C'est gentil merci Olivia. Je suis vraiment navré…

- C'est oublié

_Elle se rapproche de lui et gentiment l'embrasse sur les lèvres._

- Mais?... Qu'est-ce que?

- Tu m'avais pourtant habituée à des baisers plus passionnés!

- Mais… je…

_Elle mit devant ses lèvres son doigt pour lui signaler le silence._

- Quand est-ce que tu sors?

- Demain

- Je voudrais qu'on se voit plus souvent Dean. Je sais que jusqu'à présent, je t'ai tenu à distance, je te disais être heureuse avec David mais… aujourd'hui j'ai réalisé combien tu comptes pour moi. Te voir blessé comme ça, ce fut…terrible et je…je ne veux plus être sans toi

- Olivia…

_Elle lui montre sa boucle d'oreilles en lui faisant quelques gestes de mime. Même s'il ne comprenait pas, il aurait assez d'esprit pour jouer le jeu._

- Je ne demande que ça, tu sais bien

- Alors embrasse-moi encore

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, même lieu

_À peine la porte passée, des bras puissants l'accrochent et la retournent contre la porte. Des lèvres s'appuient sur les siennes. Passée la surprise, Olivia répond avidement au baiser._

- Tu exagères Dean! Si j'avais été accompagnée…

- Par qui? Ton p'tit ami? Je doute que tu l'emmènes me rendre visite

- Arrête tu veux? David est un brave type, je veux pas le faire souffrir

- Mais puisque c'est moi que tu aimes

- Je ne peux pas lui dire ça maintenant! Surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé hier… avec toi qui débarque en l'accusant! Quelle mouche t'avait piqué?

- Je suis désolé, j'ai eu peur pour toi

- Je ne risque absolument rien avec David. C'est un homme bien trop gentil

- Nick m'a fait le compte-rendu de son enquête, et il n'y est pour rien du tout. J'ai perdu la tête

- Gros jaloux!

- Pas du tout! Enfin ... oui… je rêve depuis si longtemps d'avoir le droit de te tenir dans mes bras… hum Olivia

- Dean! Pas ici voyons! Attendons que tu rentres chez toi, je t'y rejoindrai

- Je meure d'impatience. Demain sera un jour béni entre tous

* * *

_Alors là c'est un retournement de situation, vous trouvez pas?_


	10. Chapter 10

_L'homme en blouse blanche ouvre doucement la porte pour ne pas réveiller le patient. Il n'allume aucune lumière malgré l'obscurité de la nuit profonde. Il s'approche avec précaution du lit et sort une seringue de sa poche. Il se penche sur Dean endormi._

- Ne bougez plus! _- crie en surgissant de la pièce voisine et en allumant brusquement la lumière Amaro. À ce signal, Fin arrive du couloir pistolet en main._

- Lâchez cette seringue

_L'homme obéit et Dean se dégage des draps pour le plaquer dessus le lit. Les trois policiers découvrent, sans grande surprise le visage de l'agresseur, après lui avoir ôté son masque de protection de sa bouche._

- Ça va Porter? Vous avez bien joué votre rôle. Nick, tu peux appeler Olivia maintenant

- Oli?... vous voulez dire que?

- En effet Haden, c'est Olivia qui a monté cette mascarade pour vous faire sortir de votre réserve, dès qu'on a repéré le micro que vous aviez placé dans sa boucle d'oreille

- La salope!

- Fermes-la espèce de taré! Tout avocat sois-tu, je te promets que tu vas pourrir en taule un bon moment _- l'interrompt Dean, à la fois en colère et soulagé qu'un tel malade soit éloigné de sa dulcinée._

'********************************************************************

- Ça va aller Olivia?

- Oui Nick, je promets

- C'est quand même un sale coup. Tu as le droit d'être en colère, ou désemparée

- Trop d'émotions se bousculent, je sais pas comment réagir

- Tu as été championne, quelle comédienne!

- Ce ne fut pas de gaîté de cœur Nick. Mais c'était le seul moyen pour qu'il se découvre dans l'urgence. Et Dean a aussi été très doué, il a tout de suite joué le jeu sans restriction

- Quand je suis passé après toi hier pour tout lui expliquer, il avait déjà compris que tu feintais. Heureusement, sinon je ne me voyais pas lui dire que tu mentais devant un micro et qu'en fait, tu n'étais pas d'un seul coup tombée amoureuse de lui

- Dire que j'ai cru que c'était enfin le bon! Pourquoi je tombe que sur des planches pourries, tu peux me dire?

- Peut-être parce que tu ne regarde pas du bon côté

- Je te vois venir toi!

- Je serai ravi de te croiser aux réunions de famille

'********************************************************************

_Quelques semaines plus tard_

- Comment tu t'en sors?

- On peut parler d'autre chose s'il te plait?

- Ouais, sauf que…

- Dean, arrêtes de tourner autour, ça m'énerve!

- Pourquoi tu es tant sur les nerfs?

- T'as oublié peut-être que je viens d'envoyer en taule mon compagnon?

- Olivia, tu allais bien il y a quelques jours, tu avais remonté la pente. Alors que s'est-il passé pour que tu redevienne si sombre?

- Je...

- C'est à cause de moi?

- Non… je… suis enceinte

- Oh

- Oui oh!

- Je vois. Tu vas…?

- Évidemment! Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines? Que je vais aller me débarrasser de lui d'un coup de bistouri?

- Bien sur que non, je parlais pas de ça! Je sais bien que tu n'es pas tentée par l'avortement. Tu seras une mère fabuleuse, je n'ai aucun doute. Je voulais savoir comment tu allais le dire à David

- Il n'a pas besoin d'être au courant

- Olivia! C'est son enfant! Tu ne peux pas lui cacher ça quand même!

- Ah ouais? Pourquoi j'irais me fatiguer à aller voir en taule un pourri si possessif qu'il m'a espionné jour et nuit pendant des mois?

- Parce qu'il a le droit de savoir tout simplement

- Possessif à l'extrême, tu crois qu'il va réagir comment? Il va s'imaginer que je lui appartiens totalement, et le bébé aussi. Je ne veux pas de ça. Et ne t'avise pas de l'avertir derrière mon dos!

- Je ne ferai jamais ça! Je respecterai ta décision, même si je la trouve injuste

- C'était pas injuste ce qu'il m'a fait? Et à toi aussi!

- Cessons de ressasser ces mauvais souvenirs… saches que je serai toujours là pour t'épauler Olivia, quelques soient tes choix

- Je sais Dean, je sais

* * *

Moi je m'amuse follement avec ces bêtises ... j'en ai d'autres en stock, oula...


	11. Chapter 11

Voici la suite, petit bond en avant

* * *

- Je suis désolé Messieurs, mais elle est en salle d'opération

- Oh mon dieu!

- Qui est le mari?

- Je suis son compagnon

- Alors je dois vous parler en privé

- Vous pouvez parler devant lui, c'est de la famille proche

- Bien. Votre amie vient de subir une césarienne. Je dois dire qu'il était temps. Mais le bébé va très bien

- C'est un garçon?

- Non, une splendide petite fille

_Nick tape sur l'épaule de Dean, qui lui répond par un sourire._

- Et Olivia? Je peux la voir quand?

- Elle n'est pas encore réveillée. L'opération ne s'est pas bien passée pour elle. Nous avons failli la perdre. Ses constantes se sont rétablies maintenant mais je ne peux pas me prononcer sur son réveil. Il faudra être patient.

- Oh mon dieu!

_Dean se laisse tomber sur un siège, il est blanc comme un linge._

- Il va falloir me dire le prénom que vous avez choisi Mr…- _le docteur tourne les pages de son dossier_- Stabler

- Pardon?

- Pour la déclarer. Vous n'avez que trois jours pour le faire

- Comment vous m'avez appelé?

- Vous n'êtes pas Eliott Stabler?

- Non!

- C'est le nom qu'elle a inscrit dans son dossier. C'est la seule personne habilitée à prendre les décisions pour elle. J'ai cru que c'était vous

- C'était son ancien équipier. Ils étaient proches mais c'est vieux ça. Maintenant je suis son référent

- Je suis désolé Mr, mais je dois respecter les souhaits formulés par ma patiente. Je vais contacter le monsieur en question

- Attendez! Olivia a juste oublié de changer ce papier! Nous vivons ensembles depuis plusieurs mois, c'est à moi de décider pour elle

- Êtes-vous le père de sa fille?

- Oui bien sûr

- Ne me mentez pas! Si je fais des tests et qu'ils se révèlent négatifs…

- Ok pas génétiquement. Mais c'est tout comme! Et on envisage de se marier et …

- Tant que ce n'est pas fait… je suis désolé, je dois respecter la loi. Je ne peux pas vous confier l'enfant

- Mais… il n'en est pas question!

- Calmes-toi Dean, ça ne sert à rien. Tu ne peux pas t'opposer à ce règlement

- C'est de ma femme et ma gamine dont il est question! Je veux les voir!

- N'aggrave pas la situation ok? Il suffit d'attendre un peu, Olivia va se réveiller et tout ira bien

- Il va appeler ce connard de Stabler

- Qu'as-tu donc contre lui?

- Tu n'imagines même pas! Lui au milieu et les emmerdes pleuvent! J'ai pas besoin de ça en ce moment! Olivia est…

- Chut, calmes-toi, elle va s'en sortir c'est obligé. Et puisque Stabler était son ami, il va comprendre et te confier la petite

- Rêves! Il m'a toujours détesté! Là il va pouvoir en jouer avec délectation

- Mais non! J'irai lui parler. Il n'a aucun contentieux avec moi

- Il en trouvera

* * *

C'est pas possible, ça peut pas rester tranquille ! encore des soucis


	12. Chapter 12

- Dégagez de là Porter, vous polluez son air

- Espèce de…

- Dean! On se calme par pitié!

- J'ai parfaitement le droit de venir la voir!

- Pas du tout! Virez de là ou je vous y pousse de force

- Essayez et on verra!

- Non! Non! On s'en va

- Pas question, je reste auprès de ma femme

- Dans vos fantasmes de malade! Vous ne méritez même pas de poser vos yeux sur elle

- Stabler, écoutez… Dean et Olivia sont ensembles depuis des mois, laissez-le la voir quand même!

- C'est des conneries! J'ai interrogé Cragen et Fin. Olivia est restée célibataire depuis que son ex a été arrêté. Ils m'ont dit que Porter est juste un ami. Bien que même ça me débecte, mais si Olivia l'accepte j'ai rien à dire. Mais qu'il n'essaie pas de profiter d'elle! Je ne laisserai pas une telle chose se produire

- Vous vous trompez! Ils sortent ensembles, seulement ils ont gardé le secret. Je suis le seul au courant c'est vrai

- Vous êtes loin d'être un témoin crédible

- Pardon?

- Le propre cousin de Porter on m'a dit. Belle objectivité! Tant que je n'ai aucune preuve de leur pseudo histoire, je ne laisserai pas ce faux jeton s'approcher, c'est tout! Je dois protéger Olivia et son bébé

- Soyez raisonnable! Quel mal pourrait-il leur faire?

- Raisonnable? Comme s'il savait ce que cela veut dire!

- Deannnnnn!

- Dégagez maintenant! Olivia a besoin de calme pour guérir

- Juste un petit instant Stabler…avec vous à côté si vous voulez?

- Niet! Du balai!

- Pourriture! Tu me payeras ça!

- Mais oui mais oui

- Viens Dean, allons parler à un avocat, je vois plus que ça

'===================================================================================

- Hummm… El…Eliott?

- Salut Belle au Bois dormant

- Je…je suis où?

- À la maternité, tu te rappelles?

- Mon bébé! Où est mon bébé?

- Elle va bien

- Elle?

- Oui, c'est une adorable petite fille. Elle est en sécurité chez moi. Et c'est tout le portrait de sa maman!

- Chez toi? Mais… où est Dean?

- Pas vu

- Quoi?... il … il n'est pas venu?...il… est… partit?

- Va doucement Olivia, tu as été opérée, parce que ton accouchement a faillit mal se terminer. Tu es restée deux mois dans le coma quand même

- Deux mois!

- Oui, mais tout va bien maintenant

- Je veux voir mon bébé

- Bien sûr. Je vais appeler Kathy, elle va te l'emmener. On s'est bien occupé d'elle, tu vas voir

- Vous deux? Depuis le début c'est ça?

- Sérena est si mignonne

- Sérena?

- Je savais pas le nom que tu avais choisi, je me suis dit… que celui de ta mère faisait sûrement partie de ta liste. Tu peux me dire si je me suis planté?

- Non, non, je te remercie Eliott. De tout ce que tu as fait…merci infiniment


	13. Chapter 13

Nous avions laissé l'histoire au beau milieu de la 3ème guerre mondiale : D contre E! On en est le score?

* * *

- Mon petit cœur…enfin tu es réveillée

- Te fatigue pas Porter! Garde ton hypocrisie de bas étage!

- Ma chérie?... qu'est-ce que?

- Sors d'ici! Je ne veux plus te voir. Jamais!

- Mais?

- Je vois pas l'intérêt de sortir avec un lâche irresponsable. Dégages, c'est fini

- Olivia!

- Terminé! Tu pars un point c'est tout. Tu as deux jours pour vider mon appart de tes saloperies. Je ne veux plus rien voir quand je sortirais de l'hospital, est-ce clair?

'********************************************************************

- Eh Olivia! Comment tu te sens? Tu nous as fait une sacrée frousse quand même!

- Je vais bien Nick

- Non contente de m'abandonner pendant des mois, tu trouves encore le moyen de nous faire tous mourir d'inquiétude! J'ai même dû accompagner Munch brûler un cierge, je te dis pas ma tête! Eheh, n'est-ce pas ma mini-cousine ça?

- Nick, je dois te dire que…

- Je parie que Dean est en train d'avancer la voiture pour ses deux princesses _- fit-il en regardant autour de lui._

- Ça risque pas. Nous avons rompus

- Euh… ah oui! T'es restée une grande blagueuse!

- J'ai l'air de rigoler?

- Attends… c'est sérieux?

- Parfaitement. Alors moins tu mentionneras son nom, mieux je me porterais

- C'est impossible? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête?

_Olivia bouillonne sur place:_ - Il s'est passé que je n'ai pas l'intention de vivre avec un lâche!

- Quel lâche?

- T'appelles ça comment? J'étais dans le coma et il s'est enfuit! En laissant le bébé sans personne! C'était bien la peine de jurer ses grands dieux qu'il l'aimait comme son propre enfant!

- Mais?

- Sans Eliott, ma fille serait dans un foyer pour enfants abandonnés!

- Olivia, tu n'y es pas du tout!

- Arrête de toujours le défendre, ça m'horripile!

- Il ne s'est pas enfuit, loin de là! Olivia écoutes-moi, il voulait s'occuper de la petite mais l'hôpital a refusé de la lui confier. Parce que c'était pas son nom que tu avais marqué sur le formulaire d'urgence

- Quoi?

- Il a fait des pieds et des mains pour en avoir la garde! Il a même lancé un procès contre l'hôpital! Va leur demander si tu me crois pas!

- Mais Eliott m'a dit…

- Oui? Quoi donc?

- Qu'il n'avait pas vu Dean…

- Il avait pourtant les yeux bien ouverts quand ils se sont pris la tête pendant deux heures! Si je ne les avais pas séparés, ils rasaient l'hôpital! Ton ancien équipier, tu le disais tête dure, t'étais loin du compte!

- Mon dieu! Et moi qui… j'ai accusé Dean de…


	14. Chapter 14

- Dean…je te dois des excuses…Dean, regarde-moi…Dean, je t'en prie…je te demande pardon

- Ça servira à quoi Olivia?

- Je suis désolée

- C'est trop facile. Je t'aime, ça, ça n'a pas changé mais tu as tout foutu en l'air

- Je t'aime aussi…pardon, pardon

- J'ai toujours tout accepté, j'ai tout fait pour toi…et ça n'a pas suffit, comme si je ne t'avais pas assez montré combien je t'aimais

- Si

- Mais c'est lui que tu as préféré croire. Il déboule et bousille tout ce qu'on a eu du mal à construire, mais c'est lui que tu crois, comme toujours

- Dean…

- J'ai même pas pu dire un mot! Tu ne m'as même pas laissé t'expliquer ma version. Comment j'aurais pu vous abandonner? Ton soi-disant "meilleur ami", qui ne t'a pas donné de nouvelles pendant deux ans, vient de foutre aux ordures notre famille! J'espère que tu es contente? Parce que tu l'as retrouvé ton "Eliott"!

- Dean…notre fille…

- Ah parce que c'est ma fille? Il ne m'a pas laissé la tenir une seule fois dans mes bras! J'ai pas eu le droit de lui donner son nom. Alors c'est pas ma fille. Ma fille devait s'appeler Cassandra, ou peut-être Isabella, c'était les prénoms qu'on avait choisis, mais il en avait rien à foutre! Ma fille…Cassie, elle n'existe pas…parce que c'est lui que tu as cru!... Va-t-en... plus rien ne pourra être comme avant


	15. Chapter 15

_Après bien des jours d'angoisses, des jours où Olivia regarde avec lucidité sa vie et son futur, tant en berçant tendrement son enfant dans ses bras... des jours et des jours où elle réalise que toujours elle détruit toutes ses relations, comme un destin inexorable. Finalement, avoir rêvé, espéré une fin heureuse, ce n'était pas pour elle. Autant se résigner. Elle est destinée à rester merci, elle a au moins sa fille, en bonne santé, une enfant magnifique, mais qui grandira sans père, tout comme elle, elle qui voulait tant éviter ce drame à ses enfants! Mais un coup à sa porte la sort de ses funestes réflexions._

- Salut. Je pensais pas te revoir cogner à ma porte _- dit-elle avec prudence et en faisant attention de ne laisser filtrer aucune animosité._

- J'arrive pas à vivre sans toi…pardon de t'avoir repoussée mais j'avais besoin de temps

- Je sais. C'est moi qui ai commis une erreur

- Olivia…tu peux douter de tout, je le comprends, mais jamais de mon amour pour toi. Si tu savais comme il est fort, je t'aime tellement

- Je t'aime aussi Dean, même si j'ai du mal à le montrer. C'est pourquoi j'ai eu peur d'être trahie

- Alors on oublie tout? On repart de zéro ensemble?

- D'accord

_Un regard appuyé les précipite dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Une tête posée sur un torse, des lèvres effleurant un cou, une main caressant une nuque, un bras entourant une taille, caressant un dos ou un avant-bras…jusqu'au moment où le silence se meurt._

- Ouuuuin Ouinnnnn

_Olivia se détache de ses bras dans le but de rejoindre le bébé. Il la retient par une main._

- Et si tu me présentais ma fille?

_Elle sourit et l'emmène dans la chambre qu'il avait aménagée en nursery. Elle se penche sur le berceau et prend le bébé dans ses bras._

- Je me suis renseignée à la mairie. Nous avons le droit de changer son nom. Mais j'ignorais si…tu voudrais encore être son père

- Bien sûr que je le veux. Si j'ai si mal réagi, c'est parce que qu'il m'avait séparé à la fois de toi et d'elle, je n'existais plus. Je l'ai toujours détesté, mais là si tu savais les envies de meurtres que j'ai!

- Dean je t'en prie, il n'a voulu que ma sécurité

- À d'autres! Il a surtout saisi l'occasion de me claquer la porte sur le nez, et il ne s'en est pas privé

- C'était ma faute tout ça!

- Arrêtes de le couvrir! Tu as failli mourir, rien n'était ta faute!

- Tu te rappelles que j'avais voulu garder secrète notre histoire?

- Oui, seul Nick savait. Mais il a refusé de le croire parce qu'il est de ma famille

- Si j'en avais parlé à Cragen ou Fin, il ne t'aurait pas fait ce barrage! Je suis la seule fautive

- Non ma puce

- J'avais tellement peur qu'on me juge mal de me remettre en couple si tôt après David que je t'ai imposé le silence! Et voici le résultât

- On a dit qu'on oubliait tout ça. Puis-je tenir ma fille dans mes bras?

- Bien sûr

- Je savais qu'elle serait aussi magnifique que toi. Bonjour ma petite princesse, je suis ton papa

- Bienvenue en famille Cassie Elizabeth Porter

- Et si?... et si on rajoutait Sérena à la fin quand même?

- Pourquoi pas. Dean?

- Oui?

- Veux-tu m'épouser?

- Ol…Olivia? Tu …tu veux?

- Oui je veux

- Vraiment? Tu ne vas pas…?

- M'enfuir? Non! Et si un jour je m'enfuis, ce sera avec toi

- Alors c'est oui bien sûr. Juste le temps de lui donner son biberon et je t'entraîne dans la première église trouvée. Je t'aime ma douce

- Je t'aime Dean, plus que je ne pourrais le dire

* * *

forcément it's the end!


End file.
